Mei Li
A mysterious mienshao who serves as scout and a cleric to the Sanctuary, warding off the restless spirits of the ruins. Meili's agility and knowledge of the land makes her a very useful member of the haven, her dedication to the Sanctuary and to Sagefox unwavering. Meili is one of the disciples of Sagefox, next to Fleur. The mienshao is secretly jealous of the Lopunny, considering Fleur became Sage's disciple in little time while Meili has had to prove herself many times, and now it's looking like the Lopunny will become Sage's successor, which makes her even more envious; however, her envy is calmed by the presence of Fleur's kids, as she loves children dearly. Story Sage's First Disciple Despite how much Sagefox favored Fleur, the lopunny was actually not his first disciple. First, it was Sol, and then Mei Li. The mienshao came from a distant land, growing up with a family of very wealthy humans. Her parents were vain and pompous, just as their masters were. Mei Li, not feeling she was tapping into her full potential, traveled alone and sought to make contact with the "untouched" parts of the world. She eventually would find the Sanctuary, impressing Sage with her clerical abilities. She became his student and started to help around the haven. She would soon be asked by Sagefox to appease the spirits of the ruins that would come out at night. It was only him pacifying them until the mienshao came by, and with her experience in this matter, she was far better at it than he was. Mei Li accepted the task, improving the quality of life in the haven by a ton. Fleur's Arrival With Fleur becoming his next disciple, Mei Li grew jealous of the lopunny. It was clear Sagefox was favoring her more because of the darkness plaguing her. Mei Li felt his darkness as well, and considered removing it entirely from Fleur, which would likely kill her. The mienshao was worried that such darkness could manifest and threaten the lives of the pokemon in the haven. Of course, her ulterior motive was to impress Sagefox. Personality Mei Li is a mienshao who does not talk much. As much as she wanted to separate with her life of vanity, she could not help but inherit some of the traits of her parents, being haughty and rather grandiose at times. She is also quite passionate, wanting to impress others that have a higher status than her. Mei Li looks down on others who disgust her, seeing no redeeming qualities in them. Forte/Skills The mienshao has a history of clerical experience that has been passed down through many generations. She can communicate with spirits and even engage them physically if need be. Mei Li has proven to be able to tether ghosts to her body like Hearth, and she can also digest them if she swallows them. This is a very high level skill, showing Mei Li's prowess in dealing with spirits. Mei Li also has the strange ability to fuse with a ghost that she absorbs! Mei Li's body changes to carry some of the features of the ghost she "digests," and she also acquires some of their abilities. This doesn't cause any harm to the ghost, even if they'd fused with her body, and Mei Li can release the ghost whenever she wishes. Trivia *Mei Li name is dirived from the Chinese word Měilì (美丽) which means beautiful. *The name Mei Li is also a play on the word "melee," considering she's a fighting type. *Mei Li is the only pokemon character that can devour soul/ghost types without the use of dark magic. *Mei Li's design use to feature much more jewlery and orniments, however many of them where removed to make drawing her easier. Gallery File:Mei Li concept.PNG|Mei Li's concept art. This design featured more jewelry and ornaments then her current design. 1515809890.fidchellvore meilighostbelly.png|A ghost tries to escape Mei Li's stomach, frightening Fleur's children. File:Meilifusions.png|Examples of Mei Li's ghost fusion ability. File: Meilicofag.png|Mei Li's fusion with a cofagrigus. Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Pokemon